ABSTRACT The Translational and Clinical Resource Core (TRAC Core) of the AACORT was developed to expedite the translation of the insight we have gained into alopecia areata (AA) pathogenesis from our GWAS and immunological studies into novel effective treatments. The TRAC Core will facilitate procurement of well-characterized, high quality human AA tissue samples, linked to multiple disease parameters including detailed clinical data, genetic data, immunologic and treatment response data. The TRAC core will provide guidance to foster seamless transition from study design and planning, procurement of biosamples and or data, through to the generation of experimental data, and then coordinate with the DATA Core for analyses. The TRAC core will facilitate investigator interface with the AA registry and the Columbia University Recruitment registry, and enable optimal collection and preservation of biosamples, as well as coordinate transport and processing of samples from distant sites. The core provides access to the National Alopecia Areata Registry Database, allowing access to almost 11,000 individuals who have given consent to be re-contacted for translational research in AA. We have also created our own Columbia University IRB approved database of patients in the NY metropolitan area with AA who wish to be contacted for participation in research. Additionally, the TRAC Core will provide data coordination and biostatistical expertise in the design of pre-clinical and clinical studies. The TRAC Core will provide patient ascertainment and procurement of AA tissue samples (skin/scalp, blood, feces, microbiome, immune cells) for the purpose of building an AA expression database from human and mouse models, which will be a critical resource that will be extensively utilized by each of the AACORT components. The TRAC Core resources will support the Research Project and Pilot and Feasibility studies, and interface closely with the DATA Core. In addition, the TRAC Core will promote communication and collaboration between preclinical and clinical researchers of AA, bridging the knowledge obtained from animal models to investigate the pathogenesis, immunopathology, and treatment of AA. By facilitating seamless access to biosamples from a well-defined patient population, and supporting researchers with services to enhance scientific rigor, the TRAC Core is positioned to facilitate the progress of translational investigation of AA pathophysiology and treatment.